Artworks
Die Artworks wie auch die Screenshots der Grand-Theft-Auto-Teile gehören mitsamt dem typischen Schriftzug zu einem wiedererkennbaren Element der Serie, welches bereits im ersten Spiel der Serie eingeführt wurde. Seit Grand Theft Auto III bildet eine Collage von Artworks den charakteristischen Aufbau des jeweiligen Covers der Spieleverpackung. Es ist zwar generell unter Gestaltern der Videospielbranche üblich, detaillierte Entwürfe von Charakteren, Orten und Ähnlichem zu erstellen, um diese später noch weiter zu verändern, bevor sie letztlich umgesetzt werden. Rockstar Games stellt also somit auf den ersten Blick keine Ausnahme dar, jedoch unterscheidet sich das Studio von anderen durch die Besonderheit, dass die Artworks später sowohl Teil ihrer Spiele, als auch deren Vermarktung sind, beziehungsweise werden. Im folgenden Abschnitt werden nun alle Artworks zum jeweiligen Teil der Serie aufgelistet mit dazugehörigen Angaben, was genau auf diesen abgebildet ist. Anzumerken bleibt jedoch, dass manche gezeigten Charaktere gänzlich unbekannt sind, da die Zeichnungen meistens vor, oder in einer recht frühen Entwicklungsphase entstehen und entsprechende Ideen später wieder verworfen wurden. Grand Theft Auto 1 Gta1bubba.png|Bubba Gta1kivlov.png|Kivlov Gta1travis.png|Travis Gta1troy.png|Troy Divine Grand Theft Auto.png|Divine Ulrika Grand Theft Auto.png|Ulrika Katie1..png|Katie Bruder Marcus%2C 1.PNG|Bruder Marcus El Burro%2C 2.PNG|El Burro Bubby%2C 1.PNG|Bubby Samuel Deever%2C 1.PNG|Samuel Deever Uncle Fu%2C 1.PNG|Uncle Fu Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 und 1961 Charles Jones..png|Charles|Jones Johnny Hawtorne..png|Johnny Hawtorn MauriceCaine.png|Maurice Caine MickCasey.png|Mick Casey Rodney Morash.PNG|Rodney Morash WinstonHenry-GTAL.png|Winston Henry WolfieVilans.png|Wolfie Vilans Harold 1961.png|Harold Cartwright (1961) Harold.jpg|Harold Cartwright (1969) Crisp Zwillinge normal1.jpg|Albert und Archie Crisp Crisp Zwillinge blutig1.jpg|Fie Crisp-Zwillinge, nach einem Anschlag Crisp Zwilling.jpg|Einer der Crisp-Zwillinge Jack Parkinson..jpg|Jack Parkinson Grand Theft Auto 2 The Streets.JPG|Anywhere City Grand Theft Auto III 800px-Claude-Artwork.jpg|Claude 8Ball-Artwork.jpg|8-Ball ToniCipriani-Artwork.jpg|Toni Cipriani SalvatoreLeone-Artwork.jpg|Salvatore Leone MariaLatore-Artwork.jpg|Maria AsukaKasen-Artwork.jpg|Asuka Kasen Love-Bild.PNG|Donald Love Joey Leone.gif|Joey Leone Misty-GTAA-Artwork.jpg|Misty Vice City TommyVercetti-Artwork.jpg|Tommy Vercetti Sonnyartwork.png|Sonny Forelli KenRosenberg-Artwork.jpg|Ken Rosenberg gtavc anniversary Lawyer 1280x1024.jpg|Neues Ken-Rosenberg-Artwork zum zehnjährigen Jubiläum Lance Vance, VC.PNG|Lance Vance gtavc anniversary Lance 1280x1024.jpg|Zehnjähriges Jubiläum Ricardo Diaz, VC.PNG|Ricardo Diaz gtavc anniversary Diaz 1280x1024.jpg|Neues Artwork zum zehnjährigen Jubiläum Hilary King, VC.PNG|Hilary King Avery Carrington, VC.PNG|Avery Carrington Gtavc anniversary AveryClubNeon.jpg Gtavc anniversary Lovefist 1280x1024.jpg|Love First Die Shrubs, Vice City, VC.JPG|Alex Shrub und Laura Shrub 3584 gtavc steve.jpg|Steve Scott Umberto Robina GTAVC Artwork.jpg|Umberto Robina Mercedes Cortez, VC.PNG|Mercedes Cortez Cam Jones, VC.PNG|Cam Jones Auntie Poulet, VC.PNG|Auntie Poulet gtavc anniversary Pastor 1280x1024.jpg|Pastor Richards Mitch Baker, VC.PNG|Mitch Baker Gtavc anniversary Mitch.jpg|Dasselbe Artwork von ihm vor einem anderen Hintergrund Earnest Kelly.png|Earnest Kelly Gtavc anniversary DJ ToniFlash.jpg|Toni Gtavc anniversary DJ MrMagic.jpg|Mister Magic Gtavc anniversary DJ Fever105.jpg|Oliver Biscuit Gtavc anniversary DJ FernandoEmotion.jpg|Fernando Martinez Gtavc anniversary DJ AdamWave.jpg|Adam First Zwilling Artwork VC Vektor.svg|Eine der Vice-City-Zwillinge loadsc4.jpg|Eine der Vice-City-Zwillinge gtavc anniversary Bikini Girl 1280x1024.jpg|Ein Vice-City-Zwillinge-Artwork zum zehnten Jubiläum loadsc10.jpg|Der Pole Position Club gtavc anniversary Cube 1280x1024.jpg|Cube gtavc anniversary Razor 1280x1024.jpg|Razor Gtavc anniversary Banshee.jpg|Banshee Gtavc wildstyle.jpg Gtavc wave103.jpg Gtavc emotion.jpg|Beta-Infernus Gtavc vrock.jpg| Squalo San Andreas CarlJohnson-Artwork.jpg|Carl Johnson FrankTenpenny-Artwork.jpg|Frank Tenpenny Ralph Pendelbury Artwork.png|Ralph Pendelbury BigSmoke-Artwork.jpg|Big Smoke BigSmoke-Artwork2 Beta.jpg|Alternative Beta-Version 1900 gtasa guntable.jpg|Big Smoke, Sweet und Ryder Gtasa carl ryder.jpg|Ryder mit CJ Sa artwork 45.jpg|CJ mit Sweet Grove Street Family Artwork.jpg|Ryder, CJ und Sweet AK Gangster Artwork.png|Ein Homie mit AK-47 Orange Gangsterboy Artwork.png|Ein Gangster, möglicherweise auch ein früher OG Loc Gangster Bike.png|Ein Homie, möglicherweise auch der verstorbene Brian Johnson Cesar und Kendl Artwork.jpg|Kendl und Cesar Cesarartwork.png|Cesar Vialpando Artwork Ballas vs Families.png|Groves und Ballas beim Drive-by-Shooting Denise GTA SA artwork.JPG|Denise Robinson BarbaraSchternvart-Artwork.jpg|Barbara Schternvart GTA SA Heli Artwork.jpg|Polizei-Maverick Maverick Artwork.jpg|Ein weiterer Polizei-Maverick Sexy Latina Artwork.png|Unbekannte Latina, möglicherweise auch eine frühe Version von Catalina Vinewood Prosi Artwork.png|Eine Prostituierte in Vinewood 1177 gtasa mendez.jpg|T-Bone Mendez 1923 gtasa mendez.jpg|Alternative Version The Truth Artowrk.png|The Truth Maccer-GTASA-artwork.jpg|Maccer 1902 gtasa salvatore leone.jpg|Salvatore Leone 1905 gtasa wuzimu.jpg|Wu Zi Mu 1183 gtasa ranfali.jpg|Ran Fa Li Gtasa dwayne jethro.jpg|Dwayne und Jethro Advance Mike-GTAA.jpg|Mike Vinnie-GTAA.jpg|Vinnie KingCourtney-GTAA.jpg|King Courtney 8-Ball-GTAA.jpg|8-Ball AsukaKasen-GTAA.jpg|Asuka Kasen YukakasenA.jpg|Yuka Kasen Jonnie.jpg|Jonnie Cisco-GTAA.jpg|Cisco Misty-GTAA-Artwork.jpg|Misty Liberty City Stories ToniCipriani-Artwork.png|Toni Cipriani Salvatore-Leone-Artwork.png|Salvatore Leone MassimoTorini-Artwork.png|Massimo Torini Vincenzo Chilli Artwork.jpg|Vincenzo Cilli JD O'Toole Artwork.jpg|Joseph Daniel O’Toole Asuka Kasen Artwork 2.jpg|Toshiko Kasen Toshiko.jpg|Toshiko im Kimono 037.jpg|Mickey Hamfists 2089 gtalcs mickey hamfists.jpg|Ein weiteres Artwork 160px-KazukiKasen-Artwork.png|Kazuki Kasen Vice City Stories VicVance-Artwork2.jpg|Victor Vance in Militärkluft LanceVance-Artwork2.jpg|Lance Vance JerryMartinez-Artwork.jpg|Jerry Martinez Martyartowrk.png|Marty J. Williams GTALouise Cassidy-Williams.jpg|Louise Cassidy-Williams Bryan-Forbes-Artwork.PNG|Bryan Forbes Diego-Mendez-Artwork.png|Diego Mendez 063.jpg|Vic Vance und Lance Vance Diaz.jpg|Ricardo Diaz Diaz und Nutte.jpg|Ricardo Diaz und Nutte PhilCollins-GTAVCS-artwork.jpg|Phil Collins Cheetah VCS Artwork.jpg|Cheetah Umberto-Robina-Artwork, VCS.PNG|Umberto Robina Gonzales-Artwork, VCS.PNG|Gonzales Mona y Mary.jpg|Mona und Mary, zwei Prostituierte Vcpdartwork.png|Vice City Police Department Laura-Shrub-Artwork.png|Die angebliche Laura Shrub Grand Theft Auto IV Niko-Bellic-Artwork.png|Niko Bellic RomanBellic-Artwork.jpg|Roman Bellic LittleJacob-Artwork.jpg|Little Jacob 581px-Pot Smoker XD.jpg|Alternative Beta-Version Dimitri-Rascalov-Artwork.png|Dimitri Rascalov JimmyPegorino-Artwork.png|Jimmy Pegorino Mikhail Faustin, IV.PNG|Mikhail Faustin Maverick Artwork IV.jpg|Maverick Maverick Artwork IV.png|Ein weiteres Artwork vom Maverick Peyote (Iv).jpg|Peyote gtaiv-schafter-carchase-artwork.jpg|Schafter Gta-iv-noose.jpg|Enforcer samt Einheiten des N.O.O.S.E. DerrickMcReary-Artwork.png|Derrick McReary PatrickMcReary-Artwork.png|Patrick McReary BrucieKibbutz-Artwork.png|Bruce Kibbutz 1 Playboy-X-Artwork.png|Playboy X 4310-gta-iv-niko-Roman-artwork.jpg|Niko und Roman vermutlich beim Entsorgen von Vlads Leiche 4311-gta-iv-schafter2-artwork.jpg|Ein anderes Artwork des Schafter lola artwork.jpg|Lola del Rio 4115 gta4 artwork-prosi.jpg|Ein anderes Artwork von Lola Elizabeta, IV.PNG|Elizabeta Torres pulledover.jpg|Niko bei einer Polizeikontrolle cop breach.jpg|Zweier N.O.O.S.E.-Einheiten. Die linke ist Francis McReary riding shotgun.jpg|Zwei Gangster in einem Schafter. Der Fahrer ist Phil Bell shootout.jpg|Polizisten suchen hinter einem Einsatzwagen Deckung 3502 gta iv artwork xbox.jpg|Ein Scharfschütze 3878 gta iv.jpg|Mikhail Faustin 4479-gta-iv-mallorie-vlad.jpg|Mallorie und Vlad Vladartwork.jpg|Vladimir Glebov Mannyartwork.png|Manny Escuela 4308-gta-iv-dj-karl-lagerfeld.jpg|Karl Lagerfeld alias DJ Karl, der Moderator von K109 The Studio Michelle-Artwork.jpg|Karen Ray.jpg|Ray Boccino 1268069799 gta 4 wallpaper standart 1024x768 40.jpg|Frühes Artwork einer unbekannten Missionsszene KateMcReary-GTAIV-artwork.jpg|Kate McReary LennyPetrovic-Artwork.png|Lenny Petrovic GracieAncelotti-Artwork.jpg|Gracie Ancelotti Jon Gravelli.jpg|Jon Gravelli IlyenaFaustin-Artwork.jpg|Ilyena Faustin RealBadman-Artwork.png|Real Badman BernieCrane.jpg|Bernie Crane angry pumpgun niko artwork.png|Niko Bellic mit einer SPAS-12 loadscreen artwork iv.png|Niko Bellic in der Mission Catch the Wave random guy art.png|Elizabeta Torres mit Mitgliedern des Torres-Kartells Jamaican domino.jpg|Mitglieder der Hillside Posse beim Spielen von Domino GTA IV NRG900 Cover.jpg|Die NRG-900 Vlad-Glebov-Artwork.png|Vlad Glebov Bruce-Kibbutz-Artwork.png|Brucie Kibbutz 2 The Lost and Damned JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork.jpg|Johnny Klebitz Lostanddamned johnny 1280x800.jpg|Johnny mit seiner Hexer Fitzgerald.jpg|Jim Fitzgerald BillyGrey-Artwork Komplett.jpg|Billy Grey Brian Jeremy.jpg|Brian Jeremy TlaD Artwork.png|Eine Collage bestehend aus einigen Artworks 5755-gta-iv-the-lost-and-damned.jpg|Ashley Butler ClaySimons-Artwork.jpg|Clay Simons Angusartwork.jpg|Angus Martin Stubwork.jpg|Thomas Stubbs Malcwork.jpg|Malcolm B. LeilaLD.png|Leila Sharpe Chinatown Wars HuangLee-Artwork.jpg|Huang Lee HuangRunning.jpg|Ein weiteres Artwork von Huang Artwork Huang infernus.png|Huang Lee in einem Infernus WuLee-Artwork.jpg|Wu Lee HsinJaoming-Artwork.jpg|Hsin Jaoming Wade Heston.PNG|Wade Heston ZhouMing.jpg|Zhou Ming Melanie.jpg|Melanie Mallard 10 gtactw-elvis-500.jpg|Lester Leroc RudyDAvanzo.jpg|Rudy D’Avanzo Mr Wong Artwork.jpg|Mr. Wong The Ballad of Gay Tony LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork5.jpg|Luis Fernando Lopez LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork2.jpg|Lopez und sein Geldkoffer LuisFernandoLopez-Artwork4.jpg|Ein weiteres Artwork von ihm Theballadofgaytony wallpaper2 1920x1200.jpg|Anthony Prince alias Gay Tony Tonyprince.png|Anthony gönnt sich ein Glas Blêuter’d YusufAmir-Artwork.jpg|Yusuf Amir unknown artwork.jpg|Ein weiteres Artwork von Yusuf 2805.png|Mori Kibbutz Tbogt-art-03-sl673.jpg|Joni Tbogt-art-01-sl673.jpg|Gracie Ancelotti RayBulgarin-Artwork.jpg|Ray Bulgarin Rocco Artwork.png|Rocco Pelosi Timur Artwork.png|Timur Bullet Artwork TBoGT.png|Bullet GT Grand Theft Auto V Ist die Bildunterschrift kursiv geschrieben, handelt es sich um den offiziellen Titel des jeweiligen Artworks. GTA V Pestcontrol Artwork 2560x1600.jpg|''Pest Control'' Artwork Bikini chica con iFruit Phone V.png|''Beach Weather'' v trevorfranklinmichael 1920x1080.jpg|''Trevor, Franklin & Michael'' v trevor atv 2880x1800.jpg|''Trevor'' v michael with sign 1920x1080.jpg|''Vinewood'' v frisk me 1920x1080.jpg|''Stop and Frisk'' v franklin chop 1920x1080.jpg|''Franklin and Chop'' GTAV TheTrunk Artwork.jpg|''The Trunk'' V franklin bike chase 1920x1080.jpg|''Cash and Carry: By Land'' V michael jetski 1920x1080.jpg|''Cash and Carry: By Sea'' V trevor with van 1920x1080.jpg|''Trevor.'' Franklin-Clinton-Artwork.png|''Franklin.'' V michael with money 1920x1080.jpg|''Michael.'' V mft 1920x1080.jpg|''Michael. Franklin. Trevor'' V lamar 1920x1080.jpg|''Lamar.'' V jimmy 1920x1080.jpg|''Tracey and Jimmy'' nervous-ron-gta-v-artwork.jpg|''Nervous Ron'' preparatio-gta-v-artwork.jpg|''Preparation'' trevor-Cut-here-gta-v-artwork.jpg|''Trevor: Cut here'' V lester 1920x1080.jpg|''Lester'' GTA V Artwork 234.jpg|''The Hunt'' gta5-artwork-42-hd.jpg|''Franklin 2'' Chop-Artwork bei der Clinton-Residenz.png|''Chop'' Michael-De-Santa-Artwork neben Kleintransporter.png|''Michael 2'' amanda artwork v.jpg|''Amanda'' V simeon art 1920x1080.jpg|''Simeon'' V tracey 1920x1080.jpg|''Tracey'' v wade 1920x1080.jpg|''Wade'' Tonya-Wiggins-Artwork vor Abschleppwagen.png|''Tonya'' v taocheng 1920x1080.jpg|''Tao Cheng'' v maude 1920x1080.jpg|''Maude'' v davenorton 1920x1080.jpg|''Dave Norton'' v drfriedlander 1920x1080.jpg|Dr. Isiah Friedlander Trevor-Philips-Artwork vor der O’Neil-Ranch.png|''Trevor 3'' Franklin-Clinton-Artwork bei 9F.png|''Franklin 3'' Michael-De-Santa-Artwork vor Vangelico.png|''Michael 3'' v blitzplay 1920x1080.jpg|''Blitz Play'' v tbd 1920x1080.jpg|''The Desert'' Trevor-Philips-Artwork vor dem Yellow Jack Inn.png|''Trevor 4'' Franklin-Clinton-Artwork vor Buffalo.png|''Franklin 4'' Michael-De-Santa-Artwork vor Los-Santos-Skyline.png|''Michael 4'' Scarlet-Artwork am Walk of Fame.png|''Starlet'' v mft2 1920x1080.jpg|''Michael. Franklin. Trevor. 2'' Denise-Clinton-Artwork in ihrem Haus.png|Denise Clinton Lazlow-Jones-Artwork bei Fame-or-Shame-Aufzeichnung.png|Lazlow Jones Steve-Haines-Artwork vor dem Oriental.png|Steve Haines Trevor-Philips-Artwork im Hafen.png|Trevor im Hafen Sonstige Artworks GTA V logo artwork.jpg|Artwork mit GTA-V-Logo gta5-artwork-43-hd.jpg|Gleitschirmflieger gta5-artwork-44-hd.jpg|Überfall der Ballas Buffalo Artwork V.png|Ein FIB-Buffalo 9F Artwork Ladeanim.png|Ein 9F Grand Theft Auto Online gtaonline-gta-v-artwork.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto Online'' GTA O Artwork Quads.jpg|Auf den Quadbikes GTA Online artwork schnellboot.jpg|Unterwegs im Schnellboot GTA O artwork geldtasche.jpg|Fette Beute families artwork gta v.jpg|Families bei einem Drive-by-Shooting Jet vs Jet GTA Online.png|P-996 Lazer vs. P-996 Lazer GTA Online Artwork Drive-bys.png|Spieler gegen Spieler GTA Online Artwork Achtung beim Umdrehen.png|Achtung beim Umdrehen GTA Online artwork scharfer schütze.png|Scharfer Schütze los santos customs artwork.jpg|Los Santos Customs v valentinesdaymassacre 1920x1080.jpg|''Valentine’s Day Massacre'' v independenceday 1920x1080.jpg|''Independence Day'' Strandliebhaber-Update-Artwork.png|''Beach Bum'' v beachbum2 1920x1080.jpg|''Beach Bum 2'' v business 1920x1080.jpg|''Business'' v capture 1920x1080.jpg|''Capture'' v capture2 1920x1080.jpg|''Capture 2'' Glamour-Paket-Artwork.png|''Highlife'' v highlife2 1920x1080.jpg|''Highlife 2'' v imnotahipster 1920x1080.jpg|''I’m not a Hipster'' „Kein Hipster“-Update-Artwork.png|„Kein Hipster“-Update v flightschool 1920x1080.jpg|''Flight School'' v_lts_1920x1080.jpg|''Last Team Standing'' v-heists-1920x1080.jpg|''Heists'' v-heists2-1920x1080.jpg|''Heists 2'' v-igg1-1920x1080.jpg|''Ill-Gotten Gains 1'' v-igg2-1920x1080.jpg|''Ill-Gotten Gains 2'' v_freemodeevents_1920x1080.jpg|Freemode-Events-Update v_lowriders_1920x1080.jpg|GTA Online: Lowriders v_halloweensurprise-2015_1920x1080.jpg|Grand Theft Auto Online: Halloween Surprise v_executives_1920x1080.jpg|GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals v_festivesurprise2015_1920x1080.jpg|Festive-Surprise-Update 2015 Siehe auch * Screenshots en:Artworks es:Artwork !